capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sergei
Sergei is a character from the 3D action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He is one of the main antagonists and a member of The Seven Deities. As one of the Seven Deities, his Mantra affinity is Vanity. Biography Personality Sergei is an extremely effeminate demigod with a penchant for referring to things with a sense of beauty or hideousness depending on his sense of taste. The aspects of destruction excites him the most due to his belief that "true beauty" is seen in destruction. He took joy in watching humans die for the sake of pleasing the gods and took a sadistic pleasure in performing "purifications" for the cause, emphasizing the sociopathic side to his personality. Even while dying, despite his surprise at the sight of Asura in his Wrath form, he marvels at the sight of Asura's rage at the behest of his own life, calling it exquisite and emphasizing how insane he truly is. He is also extremely vain and narcissistic, as he describes that an opponent being killed by him should consider their death an honor of the highest calibur, despite their "hideousness". Out of all the antagonists in the game, he is possibly the most mentally unbalanced, due to his nature as a sociopathic sadist. Appearance Sergei resembles a young man with long, light purple hair and is decorated with symbols and markings on his skin and body, much like some of the other Demigods. His flamboyant attire resembles that of a royal prince, as he always mentions "fine taste" when talking about various things. To prove this design scheme further, his hair, accesories, and clothing feature a purple and purple theme, which are recognized as colors assigned to certain royalty. Concept Sergei seems loosely based on male lunar deities, such as the Hindu Chandra, with his crescent-like halo and insanity. Sergei shares similar personality and character traits with Vega from Capcom's Street Fighter series, such as a narcissistic and psychotic nature. He also has a resemblance to Kuja from Final Fantasy IX. His character could possibly also be an homage to Endrance from .hack//G.U., another series produced by CyberConnect2. Powers and Abilities As an elite demigod, it can be assumed that Sergei possessed immortality, superhuman strength, speed and agility. He was able to kill several large Gohma with one hit stating it as a mere exercise. Aside from his ability to "reap" the souls out of numerous dead bodies at once, most of his powers are unknown, as he was slain by the then Wrath Asura before more could be revealed on his abilities. Story Pre-''Asura's Wrath'' Sergei is Deus' right-hand man in The Seven Deities. After the defeat of the Gohma, Deus ordered Sergei to kidnap Asura's daughter Mithra and kill his wife Durga. While Asura was facing off against Wyzen, Sergei murdered Durga and brought Mithra to Deus. Asura's Wrath Sergei still served as Deus' right-hand man and commanded his own fleet. Sometime after Kalrow's and Augus' deaths, Deus ordered Sergei and Yasha to go to Gaea to purify the corrupted Gohma forces. After they destroyed the Gohma corruptions, Asura destroyed Sergei's fleet and appeared before Sergei and Yasha. Seeing Asura's new Wrath form and powers made Sergei scream with terror but Asura slashed through Sergei's body, wounding him badly. Asura grabbed Sergei's head and Sergei mocked Asura and Yasha about the destruction of their loved ones. After explaining the details behind his treachery, Asura in a fit of rage, proceeds to smash Sergei into the ground and kills him by stomping on Sergei's head, crushing it. As seen in the post-credits epilogue, Sergei was later reincarnated into a modern world where he became a famous pop star. Trivia * Sergei's name is derived from the Italian name 'Sergio' (Sergius in Latin) which is translated as servant/attendant or "the high one". This title connects to Sergei's placement as Deus' right-hand man. * Sergei is the youngest of the Seven Deities. * Sergei, Olga and Kalrow are the only ones of the Seven Deities who are never directly fought as a boss. Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters